


Smoke

by Jeremysmom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyday, Smoking, Smoking!AU, Travel, cigarette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremysmom/pseuds/Jeremysmom
Summary: A slice in the life of a smoker





	Smoke

As she glances at the sky, she thinks about just how big the world is. This massive planet, filled with countries, islands and people, is hers for the taking. Travel is everything to her, and she spends as much time as she can going places she’s never been and will never be again.

She gives a crooked half-grin and brings the rolled paper to her lips. After a deep drag, the sweet relief washed over her. She slowly breathes out, smoke rolling out of her mouth in beautiful swirling patterns, and she’s lost in thoughts of flying and drifting away in the wind. As she takes another drag off the paper and leaves that is responsible for both shorting her life and extending it, she smiles and sings softly to herself, “Just like smoke in the wind.”

She takes another hit and holds it in, imagining the smoke swirling around in her lungs, every inch it touches bringing life to her worn and weary body. Exhaling, she imagines the smoke bringing that same life to her lips and helping her live her life to the fullest in this wonderful world where she lives.


End file.
